Everlasting bonds
by XsandraX
Summary: What if Aiden was never killed by Victoria, what would he and Emily do now that her revenge is complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new fanfiction, so please tell me what you think about it and if i should continue or not.**

Aiden was struggling against Victoria who was suffocating him, he didn't want to die yet he couldn't leave Emily on her own, as he was getting weaker he saw a shadow behind Victoria.

BANG! The bullet hit her behind the head and she fell on the side, suddenly the person in the shadow came out, it was doctor Banks she put the gun away and she started to drag Aiden out of the room. She dragged him inside a room and put him on a chair while she started going through the medicine cabinets trying to find something, when she found it she pulled out a sterilised needle and injected him with it, after a few minutes Aiden could feel his body again and move his mouth.

''Why? Why did you kill her?''

''She has the video tapes of me and Amanda, she was black mailing me with those, that's why i agreed to help her. But when i saw her killing you i knew i had to stop her.''

''What are you going to do now?''

''What you need to worry about now is to get out of here, no one knows that you came here so they won't suspect you.'' Aiden got up and carefully exited the building, still confused by what happened before.

* * *

It was evening now, Emily was sitting on her couch at home holding in her hands something that she definitely wasn't expecting, before she began her revenge she prepared for any outcome but something like this never even passed her mind back then. She didn't know what to do she was panicking so she called Nolan over because she needed someone elses opinion. Nolan came nearly out of breath.

''Oh my god i'm so glad you're alright. What happened to your face?''

''Don't worry the other guy is in worse shape, why were you so worried?''

''Didn't you hear Victoria was killed.'' He then took out his cell phone with the news of Victoria being shot.

''How could this have happened?''

''So you don't have anything to do with this?''

''No.''

''Then why did you call me here?'' She walked to the coffee table and showed him 4 positive pregnancy tests.

''Wow...Have you told Aiden yet?''

''That's the problem, after i came back from the cabin he went to talk to Dr Banks to get evidence against Victoria but i haven't heard from him since and i'm worried.'' Nolan looked at her, he never saw her this worried and lost so he hugged her.

''It's okay i'm sure he's fine, but what are you planning to do?''

''I have to talk to Aiden first.'' He nodded in understanding, when she calmed down they sat down and had some tea checking occasionally for any news on the killer but to no avail eventually Nolan left. Emily went out on her porch and looked at the ocean, she never thought she would be saying this but with Victoria being dead and Conrad in jail her revenge had come to an end after all these years it was finally done, this chapter of her life was now over. She heard foot steps behind and when she turned around she saw Aiden so without thinking about it she threw herself in his arms and he held her, they went inside.

''I was so worried about you Aiden, i don't know what i would have done if something happened to you but what happened?''

''Well Victoria tricked Dr Banks into giving me something that paralysed my whole body, when i was completely paralysed Victoria tried to suffocate me but she was shot by Dr Banks, later she dragged me to another room and injected something that cured me.''

''Why would she kill Victoria?''

''Apparently Victoria had been black mailing her.''

''That explains a lot.''

''So what are they saying in the news?''

''They say that it was a robber, everyone seems to believe it so you should be okay.''

''Hmm that's good, is something wrong you seem kind of distracted?'' He held her hand so she showed him the pregnancy tests.

''I'm pregnant.'' Aiden's eyes widened in shock.

''We're going to be parents?'' Emily smiled at him and he embraced her.

''I'm worried though, being in this place will it be alright raising a child here.''

''We don't have to, we can start again somewhere else create a new life together, the three of us.''

''I would like that.'' They looked in each others eyes and kissed.

* * *

7 years and nine months later...

Emily woke up and looked at Aiden sleeping, for her it was still hard to believe that they were finally married even though it had been 4 years already, he slowly opened his eyes and she smiled at him.

''Morning Aiden.'' He smiled then he got close and kissed her.

''Morning Emily.'' He was about to kiss her again but they stopped when they saw Emma running inside the room and jumping on their bed and crawling between them, even though Aiden was a bit disappointed he couldn't keep kissing the love of his life he could never be mad at their daughter, Emma got her mother's looks in fact she looked exactly like her except for one thing, her eyes she had her father's blue eyes.

''Mom, dad do you remember what today is?''

''Of course, happy birthday princess!'' Aiden picked her up and kissed her cheek while Emily got up from the bed and took Emma from his arms and put her on the ground..

''Why don't you get dressed while i make a special breakfast for you.'' Emma smiled and hugged her mother.

''Thank you mom!'' She then ran to her room.

''She grew up so fast.''

''Yep, it's uncanny how much you two look alike.''

''She has your eyes though.''

With that she went downstairs to the kitchen to start making breakfast, Aiden and Emma came downstairs and sat on the table and waited until Emily was finished cooking and then they ate together, after they finished cleaning up they decided to open the presents, most of them were clothes but then Emma found a small box and opened it inside there was a bracelet with a small diamond studded infinity times infinity symbol.

''Wow it's really pretty.''

''It's to always remind you of how much we love you.'' Emma smiled at her mother she then took the bracelet and tried it on.

''It looks great thank you.''

''Well i have to go to work now so i'll see you both later.''

''Bye dad.''

''See you later Aiden.'' She kissed him goodbye. When he left Emma went on the couch to read a book while Emily was cleaning the house, this book was really special to Emma beause it was her mother's so she always took good care of it, she was turning the page when she noticed that there was a photo tucked in, she took it and saw that it was a picture of her mother with an older man at a beach house, she walked to the mirror and smilled noticing that they were nearly identical exept for the eye color. As she sat down on the couch again with the picture still in her hands she wondered who the man next to her was, but she remembered seeing the house she was in and then she remembered another picture her mother showed her of the beach house she lived in before she became pregnant with her, it was definitely the same so she decide to confront her mother.

''Mom can i ask you something?''

''Yeah.''

''Well do you remember how you told me you lived in a beach house before you had me.''

''Yes what about it?'' Emma took out the picture.

''I was wondering if it was the same as the one in this picture.'' Emily looked shocked.

''Emma where did you find this picture?''

''In the book you gave me, but is it the same one?'' Emily sighed.

''It is the same house.''

''Who is the man next to you?''

''He's your grand father.''

''How come i never met him?''

''That's because he died many years ago before you were even born.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Why are you apologising?''

''Because it must have been painful to lose your father, i don't know what i would do if something happened to dad...''

''Don't worry your dad is strong, he won't get hurt easily.'' Emma smiled; she always looked up to her mother not just because she is beautiful but of how strong she is.

''Mom do you think that this summer we could go to the beach house?'' Emily wanted to say no but when she saw her daughter's pleading expression she gave up.

''Fine i'll talk to your father about it.''

''Thanks mom.'' Emma walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. Suddenly Emily's phone started to ring and when she saw who the caller was she was surprised.

''Hey Nolan.''

''How's everything over there Ems?''

''Good but i doubt that's the reason you called me.''

''Jack wanted me to let you know that he was having a birthday party for Carl and that maybe you could bring the family over.''

''When is it?''

''In a few days.''

''Ok i'll call you later.'' Nolan was amazed about how little she changed, he still remembered the day she left with Aiden like it was yesterday. He then looked up the pictures from their wedding, even though Emma was just 3 years old they decided to make her the flower girl, the ceremony was perfect everyone was really happy that day while they went on their honey moon Nolan had to take care of Emma, he didn't mind though. After the honey moon the didn't see each other a lot but they still talked on the phone when they had the time.

In the late afternoon Aiden came home from work, as soon as he closed the door he heard someone running down the stairs and then saw Emma running to him so he hugged her.

''Welcome home dad.''

''Thank you princess.'' Suddenly he saw Emily coming out of the kitchen and his heart skipped a beat, even though they had been together for a long time he couldn't help but feel happy every time he saw her.

''Welcome back Aiden.'' He kissed her but stopped when he noticed Emma tugging on Emily's shirt.

''Don't worry Emma i didn't forget.'' She then ran to her room while Aiden looked at Emily with a confused look.

''We need to talk.'' Aiden got worried because he recognised that tone and it meant that there was something wrong. They went to the kitchen and sat down.

''So what happened?''

''Emma wants to go to the beach house this summer.''

''Look i understand that you're worried but maybe we should give it a try.'' In that moment Emma gave in her curiosity and hid near the kitchen's door to see if they would be going.

''I know but she looks too much like me, what if someone sees that...''

''Calm down, Emily the people who knew you when you were her age aren't there anymore. Nobody will ever figure out that you are Amanda Clarke.'' Emma's head was spinning and she accidentally made a book fall down which got Aiden and Emily's attention.

''Emma is that you?'' She then ran up the stairs to her room and fell on her bed, soon after she heard soft knock on the door.

''Can i come in?'' Emma didn't answer so she went inside and sat next to her on the bed, Emma sat up.

''Why didn't you tell me before?''

''I'm sorry but we were just trying to protect you.''

''From what?'' Emily sighed, she knew that her finding out the truth was inevitable but she never thought it would have to be this soon, still Emma deserved to know the truth so Emily decided to explain everything to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you for reading this and please leave me a review telling me what you think of this new chapter.**

Emily told her everything, about her father, her past and her revenge. Emma was astonished, to know about what her mother was doing but she remembered the picture of her mother and her father together, she looked so happy in that photo that in a way she understood why her mother would go to such lengths to make those evil people pay.

''I can't believe that people could be so evil, but if you know that your mother's still alive then that must mean that you saw her again right?''

''Yes i did see her before she left.''

''Did you two make up?''

''No she didn't recognise me so she thought that Amanda was her daughter.'' Emma felt sorry for her mother because if something like that happened to her she would feel really lonely.

''So mom these people are gone now right?'' Emily nodded.

''Then the only people left that know are Jack and Nolan, so can we go then?''

''Yes but you do realise that you can't tell anyone about what i just told you right?''

''Yeah, everyone except the people who already know.''

''Well then i guess that you can start packing your stuff.'' Emma hugged her mother then headed to her wardrobe to decide what to take with her, meanwhile Emily went back to the kitchen where Aiden was anxiously waiting for her to return.

''How did it go?''

''I told her everything.''

''Is she okay?''

''Yeah she agreed to not tell anyone.''

''So i guess we're going then.''

''Yeah is it okay if we go in a few days?''

''It's fine with me.''

''Ok then, i'll call Nolan.'' Emily dialed Nolan's number.

''Hey Ems i didn't expect to hear from you this soon.''

''We're going to spend the summer in the beach house.''

''That's great but i thought that you were never going to bring Emma here.''

''I told her the truth.''

''Are you sure it's okay to bring her here?''

''Yeah she's not going to tell anyone.''

''So when are you coming?''

''In a few days, i'll see you then.''

* * *

A few days later...

Emily, Aiden and Emma were in the car driving to the beach house, Emma was really excited because this was the first time she ever went there while Emily was just happy to see Nolan and Jack. They arrived to the house, it was the same as it was before, when Emma saw the house she was excited so she ran to the porch and looked at the sea.

''Wow i can't believe that we're going to spend the summer here.'' Emily and Aiden walked to her holding up a few boxes.

''You better believe it, now why don't you bring your stuff inside and then we can decide which room you can use.'' Emma then realised that she was so amazed by the surroundings that she completely forgot about the inside of the house so she ran to the car, grabbed the box with her stuff and brought it in the house.

''Emma there's a guest room upstairs that you can use, but in the mean time i'll show you where everything is.'' After Emily gave Emma the tour of the house she showed her the room she would be staying in, as they walked in Emma went to the window and looked outside.

''I love this place mom.'' Emily smiled and walked next to her.

''I'm glad. Do you remember Carl?''

''Yeah i think i met him at the wedding. Why?''

''Tomorrow it's his birthday, so Jack's having a party at the Stowaway, do you want to go?''

''Sure i'd love to. Emily went downstairs and found Aiden unpacking the stuff so she hugged him from behind and when he turned around he kissed her gently.

''Am i interrupting?'' Nolan came in and Aiden reluctantly let go of Emily so she could hug Nolan.

''It's nice to see you again Nolan.'' Emma went downstairs and smiled when she saw Nolan, she didn't know any other relatives except her father's mother who sometimes came to visit them, so for her he was like family.

''Uncle Nolan!'' Emma ran to his arms.

''Hey Emma, you haven't changed at all.''

''Why did you come here?''

''I just wanted to check on you and i needed to discuss something with Emily.''Emily looked at him and she knew that by the look on his face it wasn't good news.

''Ok let's go outside though.'' They went to the porch.

''What happened?''

''It's about Conrad.''

''Didn't he die 7 years ago?''

''It's about how he died, i recently discovered that he didn't die in a prison fight, one of the guards let him escape but before anyone could pick him up he was killed.''

''How did you learn this?''

''The guard who let him out confessed to it.''

''I don't understand why you're worried. He's dead regardless.''

''Yes but what about the killer, aren't you concerned?''

''It's been 7 years if he wanted to harm me he would have done it before, right?''

''I guess so but be careful.''

''I will.'' Nolan went to his car and drove away, honestly he was still worried about Emily's safety because whoever killed Conrad could be a potential threat to her.

Emily walked in the house where Emma was helping her father unpack the stuff but when Aiden saw her he was worried, because he could tell that something was wrong.

''Is everything alright?'' Emily gave him a reassuring smile.

''Don't worry everything's fine.''Aiden wasn't convinced but decided to let it go for now.

* * *

The next day...

Jack was making the final preparations for the party, he heard from Nolan that Emily was going to stay in the Hamptons for the summer with Aiden and Emma, he hadn't seen Emily for a long time so he was looking forward to it,

''Hey Jack.'' He saw Emily walk in followed by Emma, he was dumb struck, he couldn't believe how she looked exactly the same as Amanda at her age, everything exept the eye color.

''Hey Emily, thank you for coming on such short notice.''

''Don't worry it wasn't a problem and i wanted to see how my god son was doing.'' As soon as she said that Carl came down the stairs.

''Emma?'' Carl looked surprised whilst Emma smiled at him.

''Happy birthday Carl.'' Emily noted that Carl had Amanda's same hair color.

''Why don't you kids go play together at the beach while me and Emily catch up.''The kids nodded and ran outside.

''Wow he's really grown up now.''

''Yeah, Emma has really grown up as well, she looks exactly like you did at your age.''Charlotte came in.

''Emily?''

''Oh hey Charlotte, haven't seen you in a while.''

''Yeah i've heard that you have a child now.''

''And she is also married.'' Aiden added as he walked in, everyone was surprised by his arrival.

''I thought that you had to go in the city.''

''Yeah but i missed you and Emma so i came back earlier.''

''So you and Aiden got married.'' Charlotte was a bit confused, but the attention in the room soon turned to the door when Carl and Emma came running in.

''Hey princess.'' Emma ran to his arms.

''But i thought that you were coming home later.''  
''Well i missed you and your mom too much so i couldn't help myself.'' Emily smiled at him and he kissed her, Charlotte couldn't help but smile too at this sweet family moment.

''Weren't you kids playing outside?''Jack said.

''Yeah but i wanted to show Emma the beach so i wanted to ask your permission.'' Carl looked at Emily and Jack.

''I don't mind as long as you come back in time for the party.''Jack stated,

''It's fine with me.''Emily said while Aiden was a bit reluctant because he felt very protective over Emily and Emma but when he saw the pleading look on her face he gave up.

''Fine.''Emma smiled and went outside with Carl.  
''It seems like our kids are already getting along Porter, it's like history is repeating itself.'' The three of them gave eachother a knowing look, Jack could tell that Charlotte was confused so he decided to change the subject.

''So Charlotte why did you come by early?''

''I just wanted to see if could help you out.''

''Oh okay if you want you can help me sort out some things in the back.''

''That would be great.'' When Jack and Charlotte walked out of the room, Emily gave Aiden a nagging look.

''I know, i know. I'll be more careful in the future.''

''I hope so, it's already a risk just having Emma here, she can't find out about me.''

''Why not? I mean seriously why not?''

''Come on i've already told you that if she found out she could reveal my identity to everyone and put our family in danger.''

''Or she could agree to keep it a secret.'' Emily was saddened because it was not like she didn't want to have a relationship with her sister but she had a family now and she could never put it in danger, Aiden recognised the look on her face and decided to let it go reluctantly. ''Fine i give up. But you should keep it in consideration.''

Little after their conversation was over people started coming in, it was a great party and Carl received some amazing gifts, everyone had lots of fun. Near the end of the party Stevie showed up, as soon as Jack saw her he went to greet her and so did other people. Emily didn't notice her coming in since she was mostly with Carl and Emma outside playing with them but eventually Stevie found her.

''Emily, wow it's been a while hasn't it.''

''Stevie, it's great to see you again.''

''Jack told me that you are staying with your family in the beach house this summer. Is it true?''

''Yes, we are. What about you, are you going to stay with Jack?''

''Oh no, i'm staying at the south fork inn...Wait is that who i think it is?'' Emily turned to the direction Stevie was looking at to find Kara Clarke walking in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope that you like this new chapter and i just wanted to thank you for following, favoring and reviewing this story.**

Emily felt her body chill the moment she saw her mother, she really wasn't expecting her to ever come back again, by the look on Jack's face it was easy to see that he wasn't expecting it either, before he went to greet her he and Emily shared a look so as soon as he started talking to her Emily went to get Aiden and Emma.

''We need to go.'' Aiden got worried by her tone and it didn't take long for him to see what the problem was.

''What is your mother doing here? I thought that she wasn't coming back.''

''So did i, but now we can't let Kara see Emma she might recognise her.''

''You're right but if we leave right now it might seem suspicious.'' Nolan came to them.

''Look Ems i'm going...''

''That's perfect, you can take her home then.''Nolan confusedily at her.

''Take who and why?''

''Emma, my mother is here and we can't let her see her.''

''Oh ok, but what are you two going to do?''

''We're going to greet her quickly then leave.''Emily, Aiden and Nolan started going outside to Carl and Emma who were still playing with no worries. Emily felt bad about sending her home but she knew that she wasn't safe with her mother here.

''Emma you need to say goodbye to Carl, Nolan is taking you home.''

''But why?''

''We'll explain when we get back home, okay?'' Emma sighed and nodded, she said goodbye to Carl and then got out with Nolan. When Emily made sure that they were gone she went back inside with Aiden to find her mother talking to Stevie, she spotted Jack and walked to him while Aiden went to get something to drink.

''Did you get Emma out of here?''

''Yeah she's with Nolan, did you know she was coming?''

''No i didn't, i would have told you otherwise.'' Kara saw Emily and went to her.

''Miss Thorne it's nice to see you again.'' Aiden overheard and decided to intervene.

''Actually it's Mrs. Mathis now.'' Kara recognised him from the time when she left but she was still surprised that Emily and he got married.

''So you two are married now?''

''Yes we have been married for 4 years but had a daughter a few years earlier.''

''Where's your daughter then?''

''She's in the beach house right now, we're going to stay there this summer. What about you, are you planning to stay here?''

''Not for long, i just wanted to see my grandson, i'm staying in the South Fork Inn.''Aiden saw the time on his watch and decided to wrap this up.

''Ok well we better go back to Emma, we'll see you around Kara.'' After they got out of the Stowaway they sighed in relief, they were able to handle this situation well but now they had to be more cautious with Emma.

* * *

The party had just ended and after saying goodbye to her grandson, Kara went back to the South Fork Inn. As soon as she got in her room she took out her phone and dialed a number, she waited a while before anyone answered.

''What is it?''

''I just got back from seeing Carl and Jack.''

''How where they?''

''They were fine but something unexpected happened.''

''What is that ?''

''Emily Thorne came back, she was Amanda's best friend and also the person who advised me to stay away from the Grayson's. But there's something not right about her,''

''I'll do a background check on her.''

''Ok but in the meantime i'll see what i can find.'' She hung up the phone.

* * *

In the afternoon Emily and Aiden were cleaning up while Emma was on the sofa reading a book, she was still confused as to why she had to leave in the middle of Carl's birthday party so she decided to ask her parents.

''Mom, dad why did i have to leave in the middle of Carl's party?''

''Do you remember when we talked about your real grandmother?'' Emily walked to the sofa and sat next to Emma.

''Yeah, she thinks that the other Amanda is you. What about her?''

''She came to the party today and we thought it was best for her not to see you.''

''Do you think i'll ever get to meet her?''

''Maybe one day.'' Emily could understand that her daughter just wanted to get to know her family, the thought of reconnecting with her mother seemed to be more of a fantasy than a possibility in fact she had already given up on it but she didn't want to take away that hope from Emma.

* * *

The next day...

Emma had just gotten dressed and now she was combing her hair, when she was done she was about to go downstairs to eat break fast but stopped when she saw the little box containing the new infinity bracelet that her parents bought her for her birthday on the nightstand, she opened it and smiled contemplating how pretty it was after she heard her mother calling her for breakfast she quickly put it on and then ran downstairs.

''Morning mom!'' She went to get some juice from the fridge and went to sit down at the table.

''Morning sweetie.'' Emily kissed Emma's head, put the food on the table and sat down. Emma looked around in the room and couldn't see or hear her father anywhere.

''What's wrong Emma?''

''Where's dad?''

''He had to go in the city this morning, he'll be back in the afternoon.''

''Why does he always go in the city, i thought he was on vacation too.''

''He is on vacation, it's just that he has some business to care of.'' Emma was saddened because during the year her father was at work a lot so she was not able to see him often, so she thought that he would actually stop working during the holidays. Emily saw that her daughter was sad so she tried to cheer her up.

''Don't worry Emma it's just until today i promise. Okay?'' Emma felt reassured because her mother always kept her promises to her so she knew that she only had to wait.

''Okay!'' Emma smiled and then started eating her food.

* * *

Kara parked her car in an empty parking lot, got out and waited near the car until another car came and parked behind her.

''You're late.'' Kara said as she got close to the other car, but got irritated when the person didn't come out. ''So you're not coming out?''

''It's better if i'm not seen, i got the information you wanted.'' He said taking out a folder and handing it to her.

''So was i right?'' She said in anticipation.

''See for yourself...'' She opened it and after a few seconds she smirked.

''So what are we going to do now?''

''We'll follow the plan.''

''When do we start it?''

''In 2 days, i'll contact you then.'' The man drove off, while the woman put the folder in her bag went back in her car and started driving back to the South Fork Inn, after all she had to prepare herself.


End file.
